


rendezvous

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Prompt #121: Character A and Character B both trying to break into the same place on the same night by accident, only to be chased by the police upon meeting and having to hide in a closet/cupboard/safe together until they leave.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: NCT Rarepair





	rendezvous

This is what Hendery loves, truly. No matter how much Ten teases him about how sweaty his palms get before a job, how much time he spends sleeping on the plans to absorb the information, this profession really is fun and easy. It helps that he's incredible at it.

Well, it's fun most of the time. It's fun when he's memorizing security guard rounds and avoiding them like it's a game of hide-and-seek, or when he's got a priceless classic painting clutched right in his hands.

_Not _when he’s abruptly come face-to-face with a random masked stranger. He wasn’t prepared for this. Shit like this isn’t in his job description, he’s just the minion with sticky fingers, Sicheng and Kun are supposed to have taken care of outside variables like this. 

He can’t think about what the best thing to do is, so instead he just blurts out the first thing on his mind. “Dude, that mask is stupid as hell.” 

The stranger is quite a bit taller than him, but at the words he stiffens and hunches his shoulders a little. Hendery’s half-expecting to get shot right here, end the short, sad life in the middle of a random rich dude’s house. 

The tall stranger speaks, voice deep but disjointed somehow. “Hey, it’s better than no mask at all. Aren’t you scared of getting caught?” Woah, he sounds genuinely offended. Hendery feels kinda sorry, but time is running out fast. Sicheng said he could keep the security systems down for half an hour max, and Hendery already wasted a lot of time by getting lost in the maze of mansion halls. Yeah, he had a map, but things looked different in the dark, okay?

“I would never get caught! I have powerful people backing me up,” Hendery says haughtily, crossing his arms and trying to seem mysterious. It’s probably true, but to be honest, he doesn’t really know exactly what Sicheng and Kun do. All he knows is that they’re smart and rich and scary when angry. 

The universe definitely has an evil sense of humor, because right at that moment, loud sirens blare through the mansion. The stranger jumps nearly a foot in the air, mouth dropping open comically in surprise. _ Shit. _This is only the second time in his entire criminal career that Hendery has tripped an alarm. (Dumb luck or skill, he doesn’t know and doesn’t want to find out.)

“Do you have backup or something?” Hendery asks urgently.

The stranger pauses for a moment, shakes his head and holds a hand out to make him wait. “No, but I can turn off the alarms again if we find where they are!”

Hendery is slightly skeptical, seeing as even Sicheng had found it difficult to mess with this high level system, and he was like some sort of mad genius. But he still remembers where the security box was, seeing as he had run into it at least five times while wandering around lost. 

He shifts anxiously from foot to foot, the alarm blaring overhead before making a split decision. He reaches out and grabs the stranger’s rather large hand, tugging him along as he dashes out the room. He can’t manage this alone, so this guy had better be good.

The regular blare of the alarm matches the frantic bodies of his heart, the pounding of feet against the floor as they race along. The lights are flashing, sweeping across the rooms and creating thick disorienting shadows. Still, there’s no hesitation in the direction of Hendery’s feet, memory sharpened by the urgency. 

It doesn’t take that long before they reach the closet where the security systems are housed, sleek glowing fingerprint reader installed on the front. No problem, this is where Hendery is most comfortable. He fishes the silicon mold out of his pocket, pressing the sculpted fake fingerprint into the reader. 

“Ooh!” The stranger says, and Hendery beams. He swings the closet door open and gestures to it with a flourish, watching sharply for if this guy can live up to his words. If he can’t, Hendery could probably still get out of here on his own, but he’s already gotten weirdly fond of this big guy. 

His eyes crinkle up at the end, eyes scanning over the array of wires and electronics, chest puffing out a little. “I got this,” he murmurs to himself, rolling up his sleeves and reaching in. Hendery watches the exaggerated expressions of concentration that pass across his face, wondering how they would look without the mask. 

It takes a surprisingly short time before the flashing lights disappear, that godawful blaring alarm fading into silence. Hendery whistles, more impressed than he wants to let on. Sicheng had made a comment on how relatively difficult this system compared to most, so this guy is no joke. 

Unfortunately, this day is not going to give them any breaks. Far away in the house, on the second floor, there’s the echo of a door banging open and shouts. They both look at each other at the same time, eyes wide. They’re actually still holding hands, which is… awkward, but makes it easier to drag him along the halls again, mind racing to try and recall the map. 

He ends up just running, counting on his wonderful luck to step in and save him again. Now that the loud alarm is gone, it’s way too quiet, their heavy breaths and footsteps combined with the ones barely audible from the lower floor. Shit, they sound like they’re getting closer. 

Hendery makes a sharp turn and rips a door open, peering through the dark. Yes, this is what he was looking for. A mostly unused third wardrobe, tucked away in one of the winding corners of the mansion with convenient locks and dark corners. 

He yanks his current partner-in-crime into the dark corner after him, fumbling with the lock and tugging it tight. He leans his forehead against the door and sighs in relief. This certainly isn’t over yet, but at least he can take a break from all the running. 

It’s pretty spacious in here, dark and cool. As his eyes slowly adjust, he sees the tall other man sliding down the wall, exhaling hard. “You were pretty great back there,” Hendery offers, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

That gets a huff of a laugh, slight motion barely visible through the dark. “I can’t believe we’re hiding from the police in a closet and we don’t even know each other’s names.” 

It would be pretty unwise to just give away his name like that. It would be a lot easier to track him down, harder to disappear if he needs to. Kun would probably be disappointed in him, and just the thought of that makes him shudder. “I’m Hendery,” he says anyway, sticking out his hand. 

“Lucas!” the other says, reaching out and fumbling around in the dark for a few minutes before they find each other’s hands. The warm of physical contact is welcome in the cold wardrobe, siphoning away the nerves starting to shake through his body. Hendery wonders if this Lucas would mind if they held hands for the rest of their time hiding. His hand is so large it completely folds over his, warm and firm. 

Scooting closer, Hendery presses his ear against the closet door. Nothing. He stays there for a few minutes, and is about to pull back away when there’s a loud bang right outside. He jumps and falls back, nearly toppling over on his back before Lucas grabs him around the waist and gently pulls him down to sit next to him.

Heavy footsteps echo right outside the door, three people at least. The two would-be thieves try to stay deathly quiet, breathing slow and shallow and squeezing each other’s hand tight. “Bet it’s another false alarm,” a voice outside the door says, muffled but still audible. 

“What is this, the second time this month? Old man really needs to get his shit together.”

“Millionaires… If I had his money, I’d…-”

The group moves away, seemingly satisfied with the answer they’ve thought of, and Hendery slumps forward in relief. Seems like his luck kicked in after all. 

“We should wait a little while before leaving,” Lucas whispers, warm breath fanning out into the air between them. Hendery nods and shifts to a more comfortable position, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breath. 

You would think he’d be more used to situations like this, being a semi-professional thief and all that, but… every single job he’s done before, which is a lot, has gone off perfectly smoothly, without a hitch, and dare he say, easy. 

Kun did always have this weirdly knowing smile when he asked Hendery how the job went… well, Hendery’s too tired to think more about this right now. It’s nicer to believe he’s really really good at this. 

They sit in companionable silence for what feels like hours, Lucas’s hands fiddling unobtrusively with his collar and Hendery’s fingers. It’s probably kinda weird that they’re basically strangers and already feel so comfortable, but hey, they’ve survived a harrowing experience together. Plus, this Lucas guy seems pretty harmless and sweet. 

After the coast seems clear, it’s pretty easy to get out of the house, fueled by adrenaline and urgency. Neither of them got what they came for, but Hendery knows that if he brings out the wheedling and puppy eyes Kun will forgive him in no time. 

Out in the open air and light of the street lamps, Hendery can see that Lucas’s stupid mask has slipped down his face, revealing unfairly plump lips and a strong jaw. Yeah, he’s way too tired to deal with this right now. “Uh, you really saved us back there,” he says, eyes at the ground but posture shifted to show that he’s sexy and he knows it. 

Lucas laughs shyly and rubs the back of his neck, wide smile making him look like an overgrown puppy. “Nah, nah, it wasn’t much, really.” 

Neither of them seem to know what to say after that. 

Hendery kinda wants to ask this guy for his number, honestly. They really bonded in that cold closet, and it’s not like this job offers much opportunity to meet people. Before he can say anything, Lucas shifts from foot to foot, glancing back and forth. 

“Uhh it was really nice to meet you!” he rushes out, and then he’s gone. Poof, run off into the night. Hendery stands there for a few minutes, brain trying to catch up. Well, that was weird. This whole night was weird, honestly, but it was a nice experience. 

He can’t wait to tell Kun all about it.


End file.
